<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever -ficlet- by The_City_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319372">Forever -ficlet-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain'>The_City_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Love, M/M, Obsession, Victim!Frank, love potion, stalker!gerard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was in love with Frank and he was going to make him love him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard had always been the obsessive type. He could never like things in moderation. If Gerard liked something, it wasn't hard to tell.</p><p>Gerard was a bit of an outcast at school. People thought he was insane or something. He was. He dressed in black every day and hid behind his greasy shoulder length black hair. His black makeup was always smudged around his eyes, making them look sunken in. Gerard was the storybook definition of a psychopath.</p><p>Gerard didn't only obsess over things, he obsessed over people. It started with a simple love for certain celebrities and seemed to snowball from there. He could never forget someone and it took a lot to get over his fixation on somebody. It was another reason people avoided him.</p><p>But Frank Iero had made a mistake. In his defence, it was early in the morning, he was tired and he had had his earphones in. He still regretted it, holding the door open for Gerard Way. It sounds dumb, like it shouldn't matter, but it did. Now Frank couldn't escape the older boy.</p><p>Gerard had notebooks dedicated to Frank. He had written down all his habits, friends, places he liked to hang out. He'd also kept diaries, following him around all day everyday and keeping track of everything he did. He knew where Frank lived and how often he and his family were home. He knew everything.</p><p>He'd talked to Frank on multiple occasions, confessing his love. Frank called him insane, a freak. Gerard didn't really care about that. He was used to it. He loved Frank, he slept outside his house in case he missed something.</p><p>Currently, Gerard was watching him from behind the tree. Frank was standing with a small group of friends outside the main doors of the school. They were goofing around, having fun. For a moment Gerard envied them. He wanted Frank to act like that around him. He was jealous. He noticed Frank had a slightly limp in his step, he'd taken a short tumble down the stairs at home this morning. Gerard had that logged.</p><p>Gerard watched him closely, leaning against the tree and staring unblinkingly. He glanced around at the group again, making sure there were no new names he had to scribble down. Suddenly, he made eye contact with Ray Toro.</p><p>Ray Toro was Franks best friend. He hated Gerard almost as much as Frank did. He'd punched Gerard on multiple occasions. Gerard understood. He would do the same if he'd found someone but himself looking through Franks bedroom window.</p><p>Ray gently nudged Franks side, gaining his attention before pointing to Gerard. Franks fists immediately clenched and his face went red in anger.</p><p>Gerard smiled widely and waved at Frank. He took Franks glare as an invitation to walk over quickly. "Hi Frank."</p><p>All of Franks friends went silent, looking between the two boys like they were a game of tennis. They never looked at Gerard too long, nervous to end up like the shorter boy.</p><p>"Leave me alone, you stalker." Frank spat angrily. He knew he had to deal with Gerard on his own. Hell, even the cops were anxious around him. Ray was really the only person that helped Frank with his Gerard issue.</p><p>Gerard ignored the harsh words and took one of Franks hands in his own. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"</p><p>"I'd rather die." Frank growled, tearing his hand away from Gerard's. Gerard looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in understanding.</p><p>"Thank you for your time." He spoke before turning on his heel and striding away. He wrote the conversation word for word in his diary when he got home. It was rare that he came to his own house but he had a plan to claim his Frank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard had stayed up all night, beginning to put his plan into action. He had devised this plan the second he met Frank, in case he ended up being stubborn. Gerard knew Frank loved him deep down, he just had to prove it.</p><p>He'd gotten to school early the next day, though there was no real point. He just couldn't contain his excitement. Frank wouldn't arrive for another 23 minutes and 14 seconds and Gerard had planned to complete his task at lunchtime anyway. He practically vibrated the whole way to his locker.</p><p>All throughout the first three classes, Gerard groped at his pocket to make sure the vial was still there and secure. Some student gave him weird looks but it was nothing new and they weren't Frank so he didn't care. He took notes on Frank instead of his subjects, as usual. He had worked hard to get the same timetable as the shorter boy for a reason.</p><p>Lunchtime had come quickly, mostly because Gerard had been distracted the entire time. He knew the drill at this point. He knew Franks every move. He'd also came to learn Franks friends' lunch habits, simply from accidental observation and how Frank interacted with them.</p><p>Gerard took his regular seat near the back wall at a table by himself. No one sat with him, they feared being his next obsession. Gerard didn't know why they saw it as bad, he himself would've been flattered.</p><p>Gerard set his food tray and school bag down on the plastic table. He once again checked the vile before weaving through the clearing crowd of students. He could see Franks table perfectly from where he sat. He smirked at Franks unattended tray. It'd only be unattended for 1 more minute and 26 more seconds so Gerard got a move on.</p><p>He pulled the vile from his pocket and popped the cap. He quickly sprinkled the red mixture over everything on the tray. He watched it soak into the sad excuse for food before darting back to his own table.</p><p>He needed to make it look like he hadn't left the table once since he got there, he couldn't be suspicious. He quickly shoved some of his food in his mouth so his tray looked half-eaten. Gerard looked up in time to see Frank, Ray and some girl called Jamia get situated at the table.</p><p>Frank uncapped the bottle of water he had left to get before digging in to his food. Gerard knew he didn't eat breakfast and that's why he always cleared his lunch tray. Frank also never let anyone share his food, Gerard found their attempts to steal some amusing.</p><p>Gerard pressed a small button on his digital watch as soon as Frank took his first bite, listening to the quiet beep counting down the time until his alarm. He had brewed a strong love potion that wouldn't take long at all to kick in from the first bite.</p><p>Gerard continued as normal, as though nothing had happened. He scribbled in his notebook, sketching out a small still life drawing of Frank since he wasn't really doing anything notebook-worthy. Gerard ate some things off his tray, he never ate much, he didn't have the time.</p><p>Suddenly, the little alarm on his watch went off. Gerard pressed the stop button and looked up just in time to make eye contact with Frank. Franks entire face blushed red and he shakily raised a hand to wave at Gerard.</p><p>Gerard smirked to himself and waved back at the younger boy, winking as well. He watched as the smaller boy got flustered and rested his elbows on the table. He leaned his face in his hands, staring dreamily at Gerard.</p><p>Gerard picked up his pen, glancing at the notebook to see the lines. He then went back to watching Frank, scribbling about how the potion had worked. Frank watched him with an air of innocent wonder.</p><p>Ray frowned, repeating himself again to Frank but still didn't get a reaction. He gently nudged him.</p><p>"Frankie? Dude, what's up with you?" Ray followed his gaze to Gerards table and glared. He grabbed Franks face and turned him around, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.</p><p>Frank smiled and rested his head on Rays shoulder. "Isn't he handsome?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Gee."</p><p>"Frank, what the hell?" Ray pushed him off to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Gerard." Frank mumbled wistfully, looking back over at Gerard.</p><p>Gerard smirked, motioning Frank over to his table. Frank quickly got up, gathering his stuff and walking to Gerard as though he was in a trance. He bumped into multiple people on his journey, not even noticing.</p><p>Frank stopped by his table and smiled at Gerard shyly, waving awkwardly again. Gerard smirked and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap. "Hello, love." He whispered into his ear.</p><p>Ray watched them, quickly standing and storming over to the table.</p><p>"Frank! What are you doing?!" Ray yelling, trying to pull Frank away.</p><p>Frank glared at the taller boy and clung to Gerards shirt. "Go away! I love him!"</p><p>Ray quickly turned on Gerard. "What did you do to him?!"</p><p>Gerard shrugged.</p><p>"Nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost every moment of everyday. Every moment Frank was attached to Gerard in some way. It had been great, Gerards one dream had come true. It was a big change though. Gerard was so used to watching from a distance, hiding away and never speaking and he had thrown himself into a completely different lifestyle.</p><p>He was thankful whenever Ray whisked Frank away for a 'talk'. Gerard knew Ray was warning Frank, how Gerard had done something to him and how Frank would end up hurt. Gerard wasn't worried about it, he knew his potion was strong. It would never wear off.</p><p>Until death do we part.</p><p>Gerard had stopped writing about Frank, he had stopped doing most things. It was hard to get stuff done with Frank always hanging on to him. He hadn't showered alone in forever. He missed the solitude.</p><p>"Hey, Gee! Look!" Frank proudly twirled around, letting Gerard see the hoodie Frank had stolen from him.</p><p>"You went in my closet?"</p><p>"We're dating silly, I need one of your hoodies."</p><p>Gerard just sighed and looked back at his schoolwork spread out on the table of the small kitchenette situated in the living room. His apartment was small. He had about a million worksheets to complete. He'd let them pile up, which he now regretted.</p><p>Frank frowned at the older boys lack of reaction and moved to straddle Gerard in his chair.</p><p>"Frankie, I need to finish this work."</p><p>Frank pouted at Gerard, giving his best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Frank, I'm serious."</p><p>Frank threw in the wobbly bottom lip and a sniffle for dramatic effect. He watched as Gerard groaned and gently tried to pry him off. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, leeching on and showing no signs of letting go.</p><p>Gerard took a deep breath, trying to work around the new and squirmy addition.</p><p>It wasn't until the tenth time Frank re-situated that Gerard lost his patience.</p><p>"Alright! Alright!" Gerard let out a puff of air and followed Frank to the couch in the small living room and laid them both down.</p><p>-</p><p>Gerard lay next to Frank, panting heavily. He watched as Frank moved the cushions away from their heated bodies.</p><p>"That was amazing," he laid on his side to admire Gerard who just hummed and sat up. He grabbed a cigarette off the kitchen counter, almost knocking over the knife block, and lit it, opening the window over the couch.</p><p>"You know, I never thought I'd feel this way about someone."</p><p>Gerard rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I feel a deep connection with you. I feel so close to you."</p><p>"Go to sleep." Gerard grunted.</p><p>"I want to stay awake with you." Frank took his free hand in his own and smiled up at him.</p><p>Gerard held his cigarette between his lips and used his hand to rub at his face. But Frank still continued.</p><p>"It's like we were made for each other. Like we're soulmates." There was a wistfulness in Franks voice. Gerard tried to block him out.</p><p>"You're the one for me-"</p><p>"Shut up, Frank."</p><p>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you-"</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>"Im in love with you, Gerard."</p><p>Gerard groaned loudly, gripping his hair in both hands. He was quickly becoming frustrated with the young boy.</p><p>"Shut up! Shut up!" He cried loudly, his arms flailing out, hitting off the handle off the knifes. He quickly grabbed one in a fit of rage.</p><p>Frank quickly sat up, looking panicked.</p><p>"Gee! What're you doing?!"</p><p>Gerard couldn't stand the sound of his voice anymore. He couldn't even tell what his initial fixation had been about. Frank was so annoying and clingy and Gerard hated him.</p><p>Gerard quickly brought the knife down. He heard Frank yell, he couldn't see anything, he was blinded by anger and resentment.</p><p>"Shut up!" Gerard screamed, plunging the knife back into a different spot of Franks perfect porcelain body. He couldn't stop himself. He felt psychotic. There was blood stains everywhere.</p><p>Gerard suddenly let go of the knife and gazed down at Franks gruesome body. He sat back happily and watched as his cigarette burned Franks skin. Gerard smiled a little and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"You spent the rest of your life with me. You're happy now." He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against his shovel. It was a surprisingly hot night, or maybe it was because of how many layers Gerard was wearing.</p><p>He took a long drag from his cigarette and looked down at the naked corpse by his feet. He hadn't been bothered to cloth Frank, he didn't really care for him enough. He already had to clean his couch, there was no point making extra work.</p><p>Gerard gently kicked at the body though he knew it wouldn't move. He turned the body over with his foot from where it had been sprawled on its side when Gerard dropped him. He never felt alone when there was a corpse beside him.</p><p>He looked at Franks now peaceful face and smiled.</p><p>"You are quite pretty but you're also pretty annoying. It was like you were obsessed with me or something." Gerard scoffed.</p><p>He stood properly and gripped his shovel, continuing to dig. He didn't know why people bothered with coffins, it just meant more digging. Frank would fit snuggly in the hole Gerard had dug. He preferred Frank to be curled up, like he was just sleeping.</p><p>Gerard jumped into the hole, looking up to make sure he had dug six foot. He hummed in approval, measuring the few inches taller than himself it was. He grabbed the top and hoisted himself out, using the hard muck as leverage for his foot.</p><p>Gerard dusted his hands off. He bent down by Franks body and gently crossed his pale, limp arms over his chest. He hummed, looking at Franks messy hair.</p><p>"Oh who cares?" Gerard stood back up. He gazed out across the graveyard. It felt very nostalgic, looking at the graves of the corpses of all his past mistakes.</p><p>He squinted a little, trying to see better in the dark. He could vaguely make out the mound of dirt where he had buried his first obsession. Gerard remembered that night well. He had been lucky enough to stumble across this field. He hadn't planned to kill any of them, they just got annoying and too much for Gerard to handle.</p><p>The police never investigated the site. At first they thought the perfectly spaced mounds were for crops. After awhile people began to believe it was a graveyard for some gypsy people in the town and they left it alone. Gerard was thankful.</p><p>Gerard picked up Franks cold corpse with a soft grunt. He brought him over to lower him in but a noise caught his ear. There, on the other side of the road, was a teenager around Gerards age. His hair was just past shoulder length and greasy. It was his phone that had made the noise.</p><p>The boy was typing on his phone, walking briskly. He didn't even notice Gerard. He was unlike anyone Gerard had ever seen before. He quickly dropped Franks body, not watching as it was bent in an odd way against the mud.</p><p>Gerard quickly kicked the dug up earth over him and picked up his shovel. He waited until the new boy had rounded the corner to follow.</p><p>Only now, he noticed the streak of red in his hair. He smiled and walked behind him, just admiring.</p><p>Bert frowned and looked up from his phone. He felt watched. He quickly spun around and looked behind him. He shined the light from his phone but saw nothing, only the shadows of the trees lining the pathway.</p><p>He groaned and turned back around, walking considerably quicker. Gerard stepped out from behind the tree he had been watching from and followed.</p><p>He would have to scratch Franks name off his notebook. This new boy was his obsession now. He followed Bert the entire way home. He sat outside his house, sheltered by some bushes and smiled contently.</p><p>This was much better than that obsessive guy Frank.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>